


Friday Nights

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Drinking, M/M, Mild polyamory, Nothing explicit, Sex, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday nights were the best nights. That's when the gang (Dean, Sam, Cas, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Balthazar) got together and drank and partied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This had been floating around my head for GOD KNOWS HOW LONG. I. . . . I have no excuse. 
> 
> Somewhat inspired by Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night"
> 
> ALSO Sam is drinking illegally at the beginning of this fic. Sam is 18, all the others are 21 or above.

_Saturday, August 22, 2015_

_Castiel Novak’s house_

Castiel Novak groaned as he tried to remove himself from his boyfriend’s embrace.

“That’s the last time you convince me to play Thunder,” he sternly told him, which was difficult to sound stern when he had a pounding headache.

Dean Winchester laughed, then groaned. “Agreed. I may not even play that game anymore.”

Castiel groaned again as he sat up, cradling his head in his hands before opening his eyes to the harsh August sun and. . . . glitter?

“Dean. Why is there glitter all over my room?” he asked plaintively as he struggled to stand up and put one foot in front of the other to go to the bathroom. There was Advil there, he was certain of it.

“Huh?” Dean yawned before hissing. “It looks like we invited a bunch of fuckin’ strippers up here!”

“You might have, knowing you,” Cas couldn’t help half teasing.

“Nuh huh. Your mom would’ve murdered me.”

“So then it was Gabriel,” Cas sighed.

“What was me?” the person in question yawned. “Don’t use my toothbrush.”

“Gross,” Castiel grumbled, snagging his toothbrush. “There’s glitter all over my room.”

“Oh, yeah, ‘Zar glitterbombed the room last night,” Gabriel Novak yawned.

“And you let your boyfriend do this, why?” Cas groaned. “My room’s gonna have glitter in it until the end of time.”

“I was drunk, Cassie, it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Dean shuffled into the spacious bathroom and snagged his mouthwash, gargling it noisily.

“Castiel! Would you care to explain why one of my lawn ornaments is in the pool?” Naomi Novak’s voice rang out, and the three men cringed.

“Mom, not so loud, and I have no clue,” Castiel sighed around a mouthful of toothpaste. “Which one?”

“My favorite pink flamingo!”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Pretty sure Sam tried to see if it could swim,” he said in a low voice.

“We’ll put it back, Mom,” Gabriel promised as Balthazar Roche crawled into the bathroom, lifted the toilet seat up, and proceeded to vomit.

“Why did we play thunder?” he moaned into the porcelain bowl.

“We’re all wondering that,” Dean winced, nearly puking himself.

“Castiel?” the knock and voice came from Chuck, the Novak’s father. “Are you boys alright in there?”

“Yes!” came from all those not puking (but coming close). The soft “No” came from Balthazar, as well as another round of puking.

“Something light for breakfast, please Dad?” Gabriel moaned.

“Sure thing, boys.”

“And coffee!” Dean shouted, instantly regretting it as he winced.

They could hear Chuck’s quiet laughter as Sam Winchester and Lucifer Novak came into the bathroom, Sam holding his smaller boyfriend upright.

Lucifer looked a tad worse for wear, even more so than Balthazar. “I’m going to die,” he moaned.

“No, you’re not,” Sam soothed, sitting him on the edge of the tub and handing him a cup of water. “Here, drink this, I’ll get the Advil, and then we’ll eat something.”

“No more Thunder,” he growled.

“Of course not, baby, no more thunder.” Sam threw a bitchface at his older brother, who nodded in agreement.

When breakfast was ready, the only people composed and not sorely hungover were Naomi (who regarded the boys with disapproval), Chuck (who sympathized with the boys), and Michael (who decided to be as loud as possible).

The boys all dug in on coffee, pastries, eggs, toast and bacon before heading upstairs to clean up Castiel’s room, which is where the party was.

They discovered that they had put one of Naomi’s old Barbies on the barbeque (who did that, they were unsure) and exactly _how much_ glitter Balthazar tossed into the room.

Dean, Lucifer, and Gabriel also discovered that there were large quantities of bruises on their bodies, causing them to round on their respective boyfriends. Castiel looked sheepish at the necklace of hickies around his lover’s neck; Sam looked proud (and preened) while Balthazar shrugged and recommended a concealer for his boyfriend to use. This caused Dean to sigh and smile, forgiving his boyfriend on the spot; Lucifer to roll his eyes and smile; and Gabriel to jump his boyfriend, eager to mark him up (“So we can share in the humiliation!”).

That’s when Sam decided to get on his phone and check his Instagram.

“Guys, we uploaded pictures from last night,” he hissed.

They all gathered around Sam’s Samsung Galaxy and gaped at the pictures and videos of the night before, the highlights being Dean attempting to sing “I’m Too Sexy” while stripping (it did not end well); the aforementioned glitterbomb and Gabriel dancing in the rain of it (he looked far too happy); a rather good shot of Sam and Lucifer playing tonsil hockey (Sam turned bright vermillion while Lucifer looked scandalized); and Castiel dancing on his bed to “Cherry Pie” as he drank from a giant bottle of whiskey.

They had been copied and shared all over, making their way over to Balthazar’s Facebook (finding out who posted them; no one could figure out who hotfrenchguy29 on Insta was) as well as Gabriel’s tumblr.

“We’re so fucked, everyone at school’s gonna see this,” Sam moaned, closing the tumblr app and attempting to hide in his hands.

“It’s okay, baby, they won’t tease you too much,” Lucifer soothed, sitting down next to his boyfriend and rubbing his shoulder. “And I’ll be there to punch them all in the face if they do.”

“You don’t have to do that, Luci,” Sam murmured, smiling as he relaxed into his boyfriend.

Castiel looked confused as he held up the disposed condom wrappers. “Who had more than one round?” he asked.

They all counted the amount of wrappers. There should have only been three, but there were four.

“Not us,” Lucifer said, with Sam agreeing.

“Well, it wasn’t us,” Dean said, and Cas nodded.

“Not us, we’re usually asleep by the time we think about round two,” Gabriel announced.

“So. . . why do we have four used condoms?” Cas asked.

“Easy way to find out- who has a sore arse?” Balthazar asked.

Gabriel, Lucifer, and Dean automatically raised their hands, and, hesitantly Sam raised his as well.

“Okay, looks like Luci and Sammy had a threeway,” Dean said, and Sam blushed deeply.

“Next question is, with who?”

No one knew how to determine who’s used condoms were whos beyond DNA testing, so they just left that question up in the air, for now.

“Just, no more playing Thunder, and let’s not do this again,” Sam said as they got ready to head out to their respective duties after they finished cleaning up Cas’s room and the lawn.

_Thursday, August 27, 2015_

**Party tomorrow night? –D**

**Sure. Mom won’t let us over again so soon, so yours or Zar’s place?-G**

**Parents are gone for the weekend, we can do mine- Z**

**Awesome. –D**

**No Thunder. I think I nearly died last week –L**

**If you could hold your liquor, Luci, that wouldn’t be a problem –G**

**Shut up –L**

**No Thunder, that was a bad idea. Flip cup? And maybe beer pong? –D**

**Never Have I Ever? –S**

**It’d end up being Have You Ever but sure, we could do that –C**

**Only ‘cause we’re all kinky sons of bitches –D**

**What time should we be over, Zar? –S**

**8 should do. My parents are gone at 6, but I wanna make sure we’re not going to break anything. Oh, and try to BYOB, I’m almost out of whiskey –Z**

**Well, that’s not my problem –D**

**It should be, you’re the one who drank most of it the last time –Z**

**Alright, ladies, 8 PM tomorrow Zar’s place, BYOB if you can. Luci? –S**

**Yes, babe, I’ll bring plenty –L**

**Thank you, Luci –S**

**Of course, babe –L**

**You two are disgusting –D**

**Shut up jerk –S**

**Bitch –D**

_Saturday, August 29, 2015_

“Fuck all of you to hell,” Dean croaked upon waking.

“Likewise,” Lucifer groaned.

All six boys were sleeping downstairs in the basement of the Roche’s place, since Zar didn’t have a whole lot of room in his bedroom for six nearly grown men to sleep.

Cas moaned from his place on Dean’s left. “I believe this was worse than last week,” he managed to rasp.

“Somehow, I think you’re right,” Sam groaned, and Dean watched his oaf of a brother roll off of the air mattress he was sleeping on onto the concrete floor, wincing as he saw the impact.

“I’m fine,” he called out weakly.

Gabriel opened the door, carrying water bottles for everyone. “I managed to figure out how to make coffee, and Zar’s in the shower,” he croaked, limply tossing everyone water bottles.

“Good,” Dean rasped before finishing off his water with ease. “Who remembers what?”

“I distinctly remember biting my boyfriend’s ass at one point,” Lucifer moaned.

“TMI!”

“It was through his jeans, Jesus Christ.”

“We attempted to do karaoke, which ended splendidly,” Gabriel said dryly. “Oh, and Dean managed to dunk me in the keg that Cas brought.”

“I thought you wanted to bob for apples!” Dean said sarcastically.

“Did we finish the keg?” Sam asked, stretching.

Cas peered into the keg. “Yep, we drained it dry. How, I don’t know.”

“We’re talented sons of bitches, that’s how,” Dean grumbled. “Alright, what else do we remember?”

“I saw WAY too much of my brother’s prick,” Gabriel announced.

“Which one?” Dean asked.

“Lucifer’s.”

Lucifer groaned. “Why were you looking at my cock?”

“Fuck if I know, I just looked over and you had just randomly whipped out your dick!”

“Luci’s a horny drunk, don’t you guys remember?” Sam asked. “God my mouth tastes like mothballs.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbled. “I think everyone’s does.”

Balthazar came downstairs, clad in just a towel. “Coffee’s done, and I put a pizza in the oven,” he said.

Gabriel groaned upon seeing his boyfriend essentially naked and covered in water (and a few hickies), but they all trudged upstairs to eat breakfast.

This time, it was Castiel who discovered the photos and videos, this time uploaded from Gabriel’s phone and onto his Instagram, tumblr, and Facebook.

“I still want to know why your dick was just randomly out, Luci,” Gabriel grumbled.

“I want to know why I saw my little brother get fucked into next week!” Lucifer retorted.

“You saw?!” Balthazar asked, scandalized.

“Well, when my little brother sounds like he’s being tortured, _yes_ I’m going to look!” Lucifer snapped.

Sam reached over and rubbed tiny circles into his boyfriend’s hand, and Lucifer looked over at him, melting at the small smile on his younger boyfriend’s face. “God, I love you so much,” he whispered, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek.

“I know,” Sam whispered back, blushing a little.

“The damage so far: an empty keg, two people in need of brain bleach, seven used condoms-“ Balthazar said, but was cut off by Dean.

“What the actual fuck?” Dean shouted. “Alright, one extra used condom was okay, but we had _seven_ in one night?!”

“Apparently we had an orgy last night,” Gabriel hummed, causing Cas and Sam to blush.

“At least even when drunk, we’re being safe,” Lucifer noted.

After breakfast, they all took showers and fixed up the house so it didn’t look like six boys were on a drunken rampage in it.

 

They never did find out why there were seven used condoms in the Roche’s basement, nor did they care. It continued to happen, with the number spiraling up. Only when it got to fifteen used condoms, all spread out sporadically on Sam’s bedroom floor, did they try to figure it out.

And when they all realized _fuck, when we’re drunk, we’ll have sex with whomever? Doesn’t matter about age, size, or relation?_ They looked between each other, shrugged, and continued on. It wasn’t harming any one.

They did learn how to not drunkenly post their pictures on social media, although it was always hilarious to go back through the camera reel the next day.

And almost always, Saturday morning would arrive, and they would all swear _no more Friday night parties._

But when Thursday rolls around, the texting would start up again, and when Friday came, they had a party to go to.

 

This happened for several more years. For four years, Lucifer was sad while Sam was off at Stanford, getting his degree, but during the summer and holidays, Sam was home, and the drunken antics increased.

Balthazar and Gabriel were the first to tie the knot and the wedding was small and done in the courthouse. Only the other four attended.

Sam and Lucifer were next, and no one attended, because they eloped in Palo Alto during Sam’s senior year. Dean was furious when he found out, but it was to avoid coming home and having a giant wedding.

Meaning that the giant wedding got dumped onto Dean and Castiel, and you know what, that was fine with them, especially because they got to watch the look of horror on Naomi Novak’s face when the marriage kiss went on a little too long, and Gabriel, who was officiating (whoever decided to hand Gabriel a minister’s license had to be stoned or drunk, in Dean’s opinion) cracked up laughing as he tried to separate them.

Sam and Lucifer were the first to adopt, a beautiful baby girl with wide blue eyes and dirty blonde hair not unlike Lucifer’s own that they named Joan. Three years later, they adopted a baby boy that sported chestnut curls and a mischievous smile that they named John.

Cas and Dean adopted about a year after Sam and Lucifer adopted Joan, a baby girl with bright blonde hair and a winning smile that they named Mary.

Gabriel and Balthazar decided not to adopt, as they thought a child would not have a healthy upbringing. That was fine by the other four, though, even if it meant that their children were spoiled by “Uncle Gabe and Uncle Zar”.

Gabriel and Balthazar opened up their own business, a bakery and candy store known as Trickster’s Treats. People came from miles around to sample the avant-garde goods.

Lucifer goes on to own a bookstore, specializing in rare books. One could often find him amongst the shelves, possibly reading up against the bookcase.

Sam, on the other hand, becomes a lawyer, and specializes in prosecuting hate crimes. In little to no time, he’s become an Assistant DA.

Dean opens up his own classic car restoration business, where his 67 Chevy Impala known as “Baby” and that has had the other half of his heart sits proudly outside of, not quite retired.

Castiel, meanwhile, goes onto become an author.

His first book is entitled _Last Friday Night_ , and it regales the tales of their youth by using other people’s names, and swapping out a feature here or there, so the people in the book aren’t as easily identifiable. It becomes an international best seller, as does the sequel _This Saturday Morning._

Once a month, they get together. They hire a babysitter for the kids, get a six pack, and they stay the night at Gabriel and Balthazar’s apartment. They laugh and reminisce old times. If they feel up to it, granting that no one has important work to do that morning, they would retire to separate rooms and make love to their husbands, or sometimes out in the open. Occasionally, lines are crossed, and somehow they end up with someone else’s partner, but just like back then, it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t hurt anyone. They still use protection, and when they’re all done, they crash on the queen sized bed in the bedroom.

One day, when Joan was about fifteen, she bounced over to Castiel at the weekly family dinner. Dean’s grilling out in the yard, laughing and keeping an eye on the burgers as he dances to his classic rock music. Gabriel and Balthazar have Mary and John trying out their latest creations from the bakery over by the pool. Lucifer’s doing the books for the bookstore by the sliding glass door while Sam worked on paperwork for his latest case, which he won.

“Yes, Joan?” Cas asked, looking up from his laptop where he was working on his latest novel, _Thursday Planning_.

“Is it true that _Last Friday Night_ is about you and Uncle Dean when you were young?” she asked.

“Where’d you hear this, Joan?” Lucifer asked, looking up from his work.

“Someone at school said it, I think Megan,” Joan said. “She said it really spitefully, too.”

“Megan. . . Megan Masters?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, Dad. Her.”

The youngest of the six grimaced. “I went to Stanford with her father,” he explained. “Alistair?”

“Yeah. He’s really creepy.”

Sam nodded. “Well, what do you think?”

“I think that it’s true, but I also don’t care. I mean, you’re all still here, and you all love each other, so obviously no harm no foul.” Joan shrugged. “It’s not my place to judge.”

“You have any parties like that, missy, and you’ll be in trouble,” Lucifer warned, pointing his ball point pen at her, but he did it with a smile.

She laughed. “Don’t worry, Papa, I won’t.” And with that, she bounced off to help her Uncle Dean with the burgers.

And when Cas and Dean slid into bed that night, Cas did smile, happy with his niece’s acceptance and where he was in life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Give me love and prompts at dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are shiny!!


End file.
